


Lock Down

by Just2Protect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Beware of a certain f slur word used by an old lady with no manners, Binge-Watching, Cooking, Do math, Dog training, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Galra have knotted dicks, Get the toothpaste ready people it's gonna be sweet, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Overstimulation, Quarantine, Rated for potential use of language, Seriously people stay at home, Shiro and Keith are possible high risks for the virus, Slightly Cannon but Corona Virus, Smut, cavity-inducing sweetness, crafting, getting prepared, keith is galra, learning, rimjob, stay at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just2Protect/pseuds/Just2Protect
Summary: James, Keith and Shiro prepare for a shelter in place order and ride out the storm known as Coronavirus. Because of Keith's half-Galra status, and Shiro's medical history, the trio decide it's probably best to not leave the house during the virus and hunker down.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a challenge! Take your favorite romance (couple or poly, whatever) and write them getting ready for a shelter in place order. Describe them doing stuff you think they'd do, detail what you and your family did to get ready or as you locked down, what you're doing in lockdown. Make it a single chapter, make it multi-chapter, do whatever you want. Just remember to STAY AT HOME and DO NOT panic buy!!! Learn a new skill, get out of bed and stretch, hug a pillow, watch a YouTube video, TAKE A DEEP BREATH!! Anything but go outside and potentially infect people with le nasty of Corona. 
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter story, focusing on these three boys, and their individual interactions with each other, with their dog, and even their home and their own selves as they ride out the storm of Coronavirus.  
> The reason Keith and Shiro are considered higher risk are because, yes Shiro is now in a clone's body that is free from the disease he had pre-Kerberos, but they don't want to take chances. And no one knows how the disease would affect extraterrestrials like the Alteans and the Galra. Okay? Okay. Enjoy.

Keith bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the sheets of paper spread out on the table in front of him. The pencil twirling between his fingers tapped on the only piece of blank paper a few times before he started scribbling down various things from the filled pages. 

He grabbed his communicator and sent a quick message to the other Paladins before he let out a sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Kosmo let out a whine and bumped his nose against Keith’s knee. The raven-haired Paladin reached over and scratched the canine behind his ear. 

“We’re gonna be in for it if this gets any worse, bud,” he sighed before he stood up, grabbed a book off a shelf and a few new sheets of paper and slipped into the walk-in pantry just off the kitchen. The half-Galra started taking note of what was on the shelves before moving and repeating the process at the kitchen refrigerator, the freezer, the mini fridge in the den and basement, the pantry in the basement and the deep freezer in the garage. 

Keith sat himself down at the table again and grabbed another clean sheet just as he heard the front door open and close. Kosmo barked happily as he bounded over to James as he set down his bag and gave the cosmic wolf some scratches. 

“Hey boy. Where’s Keith?” 

“Table,” the raven-haired man called as he started writing down a list on the clean sheet. James walked up behind him and pressed a quick kiss to his head before heading to the sink to wash his hands. 

“What’re you up to?” James asked as he dried his hands. 

“Making a shopping list.” The brunette let out a surprised hum and nodded as he walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend. 

“Something happen with that virus on the news?” 

“Not yet as far as I can tell, but...you know, just good to be prepared,” Keith said with a shrug. 

“Very true. Are we opening the house to anyone?” 

“Not unless you and Shiro want to,” the raven-haired hybrid stated as he pushed some hair behind his ear. 

“What’s on the list so far?” James asked. 

“In all honesty, mostly snacks, fresh produce, milk, and some canned food like vegetables and soup. There’s a few supplies like cleaning wipes we might want to pick up, but...we do have a few around already so we don’t need too much.” 

“Sounds good. Shiro should be home in time for dinner. How about tomorrow all three of us head to the store together and get everything, and maybe on our way out we can get a couple of those giant whole pizzas that we can munch on for a bit?” 

“I like that plan.” 

“What should we do for dinner tonight?” 

“We have some gnocchi in the freezer, and there’s pasta sauce in the kitchen pantry. For vegetables...those carrots are about to go kinda mushy in the fridge,” Keith suggested as he finished his list. 

“Sounds good to me. Can I ask you to set the table while I cook?” 

“I got it.” Keith gathered up his papers and set them on the coffee table in the living room before he let Kosmo out into the yard so he and James would be free of the nosy wolf as they made dinner. 

Setting the table only took a few minutes, so once it was done, Keith grabbed a bag of meat and vegetables from the fridge and poured them into a metal bowl before setting the bowl into the elevated dog feeder that had “Kosmo” written in a pretty shade of blue paint in Shiro’s clear cursive hand. 

James set the food onto serving dishes and set them on the table as Keith put some water in another metal bowl and set it in the other feeder spot. He also turned the water to hot and rinsed off the dishes while James got sodas for all three of them from the garage. James just shut the door behind him when the two of them heard a car accelerate away from their home and they exchanged a smile as Kosmo started barking and jumping at the back door, demanding to be let inside. 

James went to the front door, opening it just before Shiro could grab the handle. 

“Hey baby,” he sighed as he came into the house, wrapping his Altean arm around the younger pilot, who gave him a sympathetic glance before returning the hug. 

“You feeling alright?” James asked as he shut the door behind his lover, Shiro took off his shoes and headed for the sink to wash his hands. 

“Yea. Just discussing procedural stuff for the Garrison with Iverson and some of the other high-ranking officers. It sounds like this virus is getting more and more serious as the hour passes. You know, I saw people wearing masks and gloves on my way home,” the white-haired admiral stated as he scrubbed his nails and knuckles. 

“I saw that too. Apparently, it’s supposed to kinda help keep you from touching your face, by acting as a barrier.” 

“In Japan they do something similar around flu season. And if you’re just sick in general,” Shiro sighed as he dried his hands. Keith finally let Kosmo in, the black streak zipping over to the admiral and leaping into the man’s arms with a wildly wagging tail. “Hey buddy! How’s my budgie-boo? Huh? How’s my fluffy, mushy boy?” The three men were all smiles as Shiro settled Kosmo on the ground and scratched his belly with both hands, making his back leg kick and a toothy grin to form on his face. 

After a few minutes, Shiro ceased the scratches, washed his hands again and the trio sat down at the table as Kosmo trotted over to his feeder. 

“So how was your day Keith? I know that since Allura and the Alteans don’t know how they’d respond to the virus, they’ve been under quarantine so you guys haven’t been able to really train a lot,” Shiro asked. 

“Well, I ran some numbers. I think we can honestly expect a shelter in place order soon. So...we are loaded up on essentials. But if we wanted to make a last shopping trip before the order, we might need to make it happen this weekend.” 

“Keith and I were already planning on going grocery shopping for some comfort food, if you’d like to join us,” James offered, to which, Shiro nodded. 

“We might also want to get some stuff for some projects around the house,” he added. “And I heard something about making masks?” 

“I think I know what you’re talking about. Some craft and fabric stores are offering some kind of kit to make masks. We make them, bring them to the store and they’ll donate them to places that need them,” James said. 

“Yea. We can do that. This might be an opportunity to try some new stuff too so should we also get some crafting stuff to try?” the white-haired man suggested. 

“That sounds like fun. So projects in the house, crafts and groceries,” Keith said as he got up, grabbed his list and came back to the table to jot everything down. 

“You know what? We should also grab some treats for Kosmo, maybe we can teach him some new tricks!” James suggested, earning a hum of interest and nods from the others. 

“Got it,” Keith said as he scribbled down the suggestion. “If anyone has any recipes that you want to try, I suggest you check the ingredients and check what we have around the house.” With that, the raven-haired man handed the sheet of paper to his white-haired lover and returned to his dinner. Shiro picked up the pen and started adding his own ideas before passing the list to James so he could do the same. 

The brunette paused in raising his soda to his lips as he looked the page over. He leveled a glare at Keith before he set his soda down, grabbed his tablet and half-ate, half-typed furiously at the screen. Shiro and Keith chuckled as dinner concluded and James focused entirely on his organization while the other two cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and let Kosmo out again. The wolf did his business and hurried back into the house as James finally set his tablet down, the one sheet of paper organized into what store would have the items in question, and in alphabetical order. 

James sighed as he headed up the stairs with his boyfriends, Shiro having grabbed the tablet, as well as his and Keith tablets before they all headed to their bedroom. 

James and Keith helped Shiro take his prosthetic off before he slipped into the shower. Keith flossed and brushed his teeth while James went back into the bedroom, lit a candle on the nightstand and pulled one of Kosmo’s bones out from under the bed to toss to the canine. 

Shiro was done with his shower right after Keith finished tending to his teeth. James stepped into the bathroom to tend to his own oral care while Shiro stepped into the bedroom to dry off, slip on a pair of boxers and pull his sock over his shoulder. 

Once Keith was done with his shower, James took his while Shiro brushed his teeth and Keith dried off. Once his hair was at an acceptable state of dampness, he grabbed the brush from the bathroom and quickly brushed through it. 

Keith settled himself in the middle of the bed as James finished his shower, dried off and pulled on a pair of briefs. Shiro laid out on the bed on Keith’s left side and James on his right as all three of them got onto their tablets. 

For about an hour, the three of them did what they wanted on their own, adding to James’ nicely organized lists as they saw fit. Once the hour was up, all three tablets went into the nightstand drawer, and James turned on the television to a cop show that held their attention for the duration. Once the credits rolled, the television was turned off, Kosmo hopped up onto the foot of the bed and curled up while the trio settled themselves under the covers, exchanging kisses and “I love you”s. James turned on the alarm of the nearby alarm clock, snuffed out the candle and the lights were turned out. 

Keith chuckled to himself as he felt two pairs of slightly chilly feet tuck themselves against his warmer legs.

* * *

The alarm sounded right at 6:00 in the morning and immediately, all three men were rolling out of bed. Kosmo stretched himself out with a big yawn while Keith pulled on a pair of underwear and jeans, Shiro started looking through the available shirts and James slipped into the bathroom. The white-haired man chose three dark shirts that he laid out on the bed. A dark grey short-sleeved shirt for Keith, a deep navy shirt for James and a lilac-colored shirt for himself. Once Shiro had the shirts laid out, Keith handed him a pair of jeans and pecked a kiss on his cheek before he went over and knocked on the bathroom door. 

James opened the door with a groan and latched onto his boyfriend, snuggling into the half-Galra’s chest as the other two chuckled at his early morning tiredness. 

“Good morning,” Keith offered, resulting in a mere grunt from the tired brunette on his chest. He helped James sit on the bed, only for the brunette to flop over into the pillows again with a groan as he buried his face in the soft cushions. The raven-haired man leaned over and pressed a kiss to James’ temple before he headed downstairs, let Kosmo outside again and started up the coffee machine. The machine bubbled and spit out the hot brew as Keith cooked some eggs, popped some bread in the toaster, chopped up some apples, plucked some grapes off their branch and set them in a bowl, and set a few bananas on the tray he was making. Once the toast popped up, Keith grabbed an avocado, cut it in half with his knife and then spread the soft, delicious goodness over the toast and set each pair on a small plate on the tray and then set a finished egg on each slice of toast. Then he grabbed the three cups of coffee and set them on the tray as well. Then he put a pot of coffee on and set a large travel mug beside it so that the coffee had time to brew and get nice and hot before they had to leave. 

Kosmo popped back into the house as Keith picked up the tray and headed back upstairs, where Shiro, prosthetic attached, was pulling a pair of jeans onto James, despite the brunette’s groaning at being further disturbed from sleeping. Keith smiled as he walked around the bed and set the tray on the bed. 

Shiro pulled James to sit against him in order to pull the dark navy shirt over his head and the brunette blinked, annoyed at the further disturbance. Keith smiled as he put a mug of coffee in the brunette’s hand. James blinked a few times at the cup before taking a cautious sip. He blinked a few more times before he chugged down the rest of the warm beverage. 

Without any more grumbling, he slipped his arms into his shirt and righted it on his torso. 

“We’re shopping today.”

“Yes we are, after you’ve woken up a bit,” Shiro said gently as he handed James a pair of socks. The brunette slowly pulled on his socks and joined his boyfriends as they dug into the food Keith had prepared. 

By the time the clock said 6:30, they were all dressed, fed, and ready for the day. Kosmo was given a frozen kong full of peanut butter, some indestructible toys and a few antlers to keep him occupied during the day. A large cooler was half filled with ice in the back of the SUV and then James slipped into the backseat while Keith and Shiro grabbed the three sets of masks and gloves the Garrison had issued to them. Shiro got into the front seat of the SUV, allowing James to doze and sip on his coffee in the backseat, while Keith got into their truck. THe trio left their home and headed towards their day of shopping.

* * *

First stop was the grocery store. By the time they arrived, there were a small number of cars outside, despite the fact that the store had only opened a few minutes before. The two large cars parked side by side and headed inside, James was much more awake now that he had some coffee in his system. The trio helped each other check their masks were secured on their faces. James pulled a package of wipes from his pocket and wiped down the cart handle before they went inside. 

The trio got themselves a little more produce than normal, but they figured since Shiro used to have a genetic disorder before Kerberos, and Keith had half-Galra genes and thus they had no idea how the virus would affect him, at least Shiro and Keith would be quarantined immediately, so they’d definitely eat the food. Fresh vegetables and fruit and then some tofu and meats, and then they grabbed some of their favorite snacks that they knew they wouldn’t be able to get at Costco. They also stopped by the pet section and picked up a toy for Kosmo before heading to checkout. 

The cashier, who also looked fairly tired, smiled at them as they made polite conversation and paid for their items with their phones. Then they went out to the cars and put the items into the back of the SUV. James put down the seat he’d used that morning so they had more space and then he and Keith got into the front seat while Shiro took the truck and they headed to the next store. 

The next store didn’t open until 9, so they passed the time in the parking lot watching some videos on their phones in the SUV. Once Costco opened, the trio clamored out of the vehicle and made their way inside. They picked up a little more produce, a couple packages of the delicious muffins, croissants and bagels, they also got a few large packages of treats for Kosmo.They grabbed a single case of bottled water and a single case of whatever cleaning products they thought they could use. Then they went to the soft drinks section and grabbed a few cases of their favorites. Then they went through the freezer and refrigerated sections and got what was on their list.    
The only pause that they had was when Keith grabbed four of the 5lb packs of chicken thighs. 

“What are you intending to make with these?” James asked as Keith looked thoughtfully at the rest of the packages and then grabbed another. 

“I’m going to make giant food for us to try. And the thighs are the best part for what I want to make,” Keith explained. “The fifth package is for Kosmo to eat.” 

“Alright then,” James said with a shrug as they made their way to the snacks. They loaded up on the crackers, cookies, soups, and whatnot they wanted to eat while in the house. Just before they headed towards checkout, James grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the floral section and set it in the cart. His boyfriends smiled at him as they headed towards the registers. A new one opened up and they immediately started unloading onto the belt while a commotion started at another register. The trio turned around and saw an older woman without a mask and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, screaming at the poor young register worker. 

“What do you mean I can’t buy anymore?! I pay good money to shop at this place and you think you can tell me what to buy?!” 

“Please ma’am there’s no need to-”

“Call your manager immediately! Your behavior is appalling! Are you not aware that there’s a virus going around out there?! I NEED these products!” 

“Yes ma’am but-”

“No buts! I don’t see anyone else being given any issues about their shopping! Call your manager right this minute!” Shiro saw the register worker they had tense up. 

“Are you the manager?” he asked, catching sight of the “Amanda” nametag on her chest. 

“No, I’m an assistant manager. The main manager is in the back distributing water,” she said as she scanned another item. 

“Why don’t you go over there and help that young lady, we can wait,” James said with a smile. Amanda smiled and closed the lane before heading over to the commotion. Shiro headed to the cafe window and placed an order for some of the whole pizzas they had. 

“What seems to be the problem over here?” Amanda asked, the younger worker looking relieved when the assistant manager approached. 

“Are you the manager?” the woman demanded. 

“I’m the highest authority around here, now what seems to be the problem?” 

“She needs to be fired immediately! She has the worst attitude I’ve ever experienced in customer service and she thinks she has the authority to tell me what I can and cannot buy with my money!” the old woman screeched, pointing a bony finger at the poor worker. 

“Well ma’am, as you said there’s a virus going around out there. We’re trying to make sure everyone has what they need. So we put limits in place so we can do our best to provide for everyone.” 

“If this virus gets any worse I won’t be able to get any more provisions at all! I NEED these items to last through this!” 

“Ma’am, I understand your frustrations. We are working on a delivery system right now that you can use, should you need more supplies. But as things stand right now, other people also need provisions and this massive amount you have goes past the limits we’re allowing our members to buy. So we will have to either finish your purchase without the excess or you can leave with nothing for disturbing our other customers.” James nodded his head. 

“My purchase is far less than those fags over there! Why aren’t they being given the grief that I’m being given?!” the woman screeched, pointing at James and Keith and Shiro, who were minding their own business. A few of the other patrons gasped and Amanda grabbed her walkie talkie.    
“Archie, we could use some help up front if you have a moment,” Amanda said before turning back to the woman with a stern glare. “Madam, there is no need to throw around that type of foul language.” 

“When they’re likely the ones causing this damned virus, there is! Have you seen those fags?! I bet they’re only here, trying to get the rest of us God-obeying people sick! Why else would they be wearing masks?!” James stepped away from his boyfriends and walked up to the woman. 

“I can actually answer that,” the brunette stated. “You see, my boyfriends are both immunocompromised. So we literally cannot go out in public if this virus gets worse without these protective elements. And as far as you ‘God-obeying people’ go, we ‘fags’ are just as suseptible to the disease as you. And perhaps it would help you to remember that in Luke, when the lawyer asked Jesus what the greatest commandment was, it was to love God with all your heart, mind and soul. And to love your neighbor as yourself.” 

“And who do you think you are?!” 

“I think I’m the son of the former Governor Jonathan Griffin, and a pilot at the Galaxy Garrison. And another thing. All those laws about homosexuality in the Old Testament, a number of sources claim they’re mistranslated. They’re mostly targeting people who attempt to sleep with children and how that’s an abomination. As a matter of fact, animals have been observed in the wild, exhibiting homosexual behavior despite an adequate number of potential mates of the opposite sex around. So homosexuality naturally occurs in creatures that have no ability to sin. And if you have further issues, remember that in Matthew, Jesus not only heals a gay man, but also declares his partner to have the greatest faith He has seen in all of Israel. That partner was the Roman officer and his partner was the servant lying at home, sick in bed. In the original translation of the Bible, the word used to describe the servant was one used to indicate someone was like a spouse. And in those times, Israelites were seen as lesser people, like slaves. That Roman officer built a synagogue for his servant, not because he did good work, but because they were in love. So to quote the Bible, Matthew 7:1and 2 states, ‘Judge not, lest you be judged. For with the same judgement you pronounce, you will be judged; and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.’” With that, James walked away from the woman and back to his lovers. 

“Nice one babe. How’d you know all that?” Keith asked. 

“Studying.” 

The trio minded their own business as the manager came up and had the old woman escorted from the building. Then he came up to them. 

“Did one of you engage that woman?” he asked. 

“Yes sir, I did. I know it wasn’t advised but my mouth got away from me before I could stop it,” James stated. 

“Understandable, given the horrible things she called you. But please keep in mind, we’re trying to keep everyone calm. So this time I’ll let it be but if it happens again, we will have to ask you to leave.”

“Understood sir,” Shiro said with a nod. With that, the trio finished their checkout, picked up their pizzas and headed towards their cars. Then they saw a woman trying to soothe a crying baby in the backseat of her car. 

“Are you alright ma’am?” Keith asked. The woman gave him a smile. 

“Yea. It’s just past naptime and kiddo’s not happy about missing her nap.” 

“Well, things are getting a little crazy inside, can I ask what it is you need?” James asked. 

“Honestly just some cleaning wipes, but I can take care of it, thank you.” Keith cut open their cleaning supplies, opened the back of her car and set half of the items there. “Wait, what are you doing? You need those!” Shiro nudged James who nodded and headed inside. 

“Not as much as you do,” the raven-haired man said with a smile. “We honestly have some supplies at home and bought these as extra. But you need them more. So please, let us do this for you.” The woman had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Shiro and Keith set the cleaning supplies in her car and even gave her a few of their produce items. James came back outside with a whole pizza that he set in the back with the cleaning supplies. 

“You three are too kind,” she said, reaching into her purse. 

“There’s no need for that miss,” Shiro insisted. “If you want to repay us, do something kind for a stranger soon.” The boys moved on towards their cars, setting the groceries into the backseat of the SUV. Then the boys loaded up and headed on to their next stop.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the truck and SUV pulled into the driveway of their home, loaded down with supplies. The truck had some hardware supplies in the back along with some gardening supplies. The SUV was full of craft supplies and groceries. Once the cars were parked, the boys began unloading. All the hardware supplies went into the garage, the food in the cooler into the refrigerator in the kitchen, den and basement and freezer. The craft supplies were all put in the living room. The items that could sit out were placed on the counter while Kosmo was kept outside. Once everything was inside and wiped off with a disinfecting wipe, the boys stripped down to their underwear, tossed the clothes into the laundry, showered, got on a pair of sweats, put the groceries away and washed the produce and finally, the trio collapsed onto the couch together. Kosmo put his head on James’ leg, earning him pets from all three of the men. 

“Good job today guys,” Shiro said as he pressed a kiss to each of his boyfriend’s heads. 

“I say we eat that rotisserie chicken for dinner,” James suggested, earning nods from both of his lovers. 

“I’ll go carve it up,” Keith said as he headed over towards the kitchen. James and Shiro turned on the television to the news, immediately seeing that they had a shelter in place order going into effect that evening at midnight. 

“Talk about good timing,” Shiro sighed as he leaned on James’ shoulder. Keith came over a few minutes later with bowls full of chicken, some vegetables and a bit of rice. Kosmo hurried over to his bowls for his dinner and began scarfing it down while the trio began eating their dinner. 

“Good job on those lists James,” Keith said. 

“Hey, you’re the one who made the inventory of what we had. And let’s not forget all the heavy lifting Shiro was doing today.” 

“Hey, let’s also not forget James defending us against that old bat at the store,” Shiro stated. 

“Or helping that mom in the parking lot,” James added. All three of them smiled at each other and finished their dinner. Shiro and James washed the dishes and cleaned the countertops while Keith put the leftovers in the fridge. Once that was done and Kosmo had done his business, the boys put the various arts and crafts supplies away on the second floor in their spare room before they all collapsed into their bed together. The three got onto their tablets as it was still too early for bed. Kosmo chewed on his new toys at James’ side of the bed as the trio surfed the internet. 

“There’s shortages of hand sanitizer and other such things all across the nation,” the brunette reported as he grabbed his earbuds. 

“Figured as much, given there’s probably hundreds of crazy people like that lady we saw today,” Keith said, watching as James put in his earbuds and turned on a video. “I’m gonna make a snack platter. Any requests?” 

“Trail bologna,” Shiro sighed as he shifted on the bed. 

“Popcorn. Once I finish this video I’d be up for binge-watching some shit,” James added. 

“That actually sounds good.” 

“I agree. Roger that. Binge-Watching Platter Special coming up,” Keith called as he left the room. 

James and Shiro set their tablets aside, James’ still with his chosen video running and his earbuds in, as they went to a chest at the end of the bed, covering the bed in blankets and pillows. James took out his earbuds once his video finished and set them aside. Once all the blankets and pillows were laid out to the satisfaction of the men, they shimmied their way onto the bed as Keith started making his way back upstairs. 

Keith had a large tray on either side of him, one shoved into his side for stability and the other held on his hand like a waiter’s tray. 

The tray was piled high with delicious odds and ends. Popcorn, cheesecake bites, candies, cookies, chips, a selection of fruit and vegetables and dipping sauces were piled high. A few cans of soda, La Croix, bottles of sports drinks and plain water were tucked into the corners, under his arms, under his chin, in his pockets, everywhere possible was carrying something. Both Shiro and James jumped up to help relieve him of his load, setting the drinks on the nightstands, the trays on the bed and slowly maneuvered themselves into the nest of deliciousness and softness. 

The television was turned on and the boys settled in for a couple of hours of binge-watching, while also settling in for the first of many nights spent inside the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making plans to spend the entire day in bed for the second day of quarantine, Shiro and Keith get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!! Happy Mother's Day! This chapter is dedicated to one PunkinPinkGlitter, the mom-friend in my group of friends. Happy Mother's Day Punk, I hope you like!!!

Keith slowly blinked awake the next morning, and the first thing he saw was his sleeping boyfriends, snuggled into each other. Shiro had removed his prosthetic at some point in the night and was resting on the ground so the two were comfortably undisturbed by metal. The raven-haired man smiled as he pushed himself up and looked the other two over. James had a line of drool from the corner of his mouth that was landing on the end of Shiro’s sock. Keith reached over and wiped the saliva off his boyfriends, and James groaned as he shifted and turned over, causing Shiro to snuggle closer to his back. Keith chuckled before he slipped out of bed and quietly collected the dishes from the night before and brought them downstairs.

* * *

Shiro let out a long sigh as he opened his eyes, his vision full of the back of James’ head and the thick brown hair tickling his nose. The silver-haired admiral smiled as he used his left arm to push himself up to sit upright against the headboard. Carefully, he rolled James into his lap and then pulled the blankets higher so that the brunette was comfortably warm. The pilot smiled in his sleep as he snuggled into his boyfriend’s lap and Shiro started carding his fingers through James’ hair. 

He could hear Keith moving in the kitchen downstairs and Kosmo’s claws moving excitedly on the hard floors, probably playing with a toy while Keith cooked, or considering the smell wafting through the house, jumping around, hoping that Keith would toss him a piece of the sweet, juicy bacon he was cooking. 

Keith appeared in the doorway with two trays of food. Toast, eggs, popovers, juice, muffins, bacon, fruit, and a massive stack of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup next to two little bowls of butter, one plain and one mixed with strawberry chunks, turning it a slight pink color. A large pot of coffee was on the second tray, along with a stack of cups and a thermos, a jar that held both colorful tea bags and cocoa packs, a little container with sugar, a cup of creamer, a container of whipped cream and a bowl of marshmallows. Shiro let out a groan at the sight of the food. 

“Baby, you spoil us,” he sighed as Keith set the trays on the bed, spread some strawberry butter on a popover and handed the warm item to his boyfriend. Shiro held the baked treat under his nose and inhaled deeply, enjoying the warmth that spread through his whole body and the sweet fragrance of butter and egg and a hint of strawberry. 

Keith smiled as he watched Shiro take a bite and heard the appreciative groan from his white-haired boyfriend. James groaned in Shiro’s lap as he slowly woke up. He looked around and smiled when he saw the breakfast spread in front of him. Keith poured him a cup of coffee, which the brunette sipped at before he leaned against the headboard and smiled at his boyfriends. 

“I love you two,” he sighed happily as Keith made him a plate with a pancake, some syrup, eggs, bacon, a popover with butter and a little pile of fruit. James set his mug aside and took the plate, immediately digging into the food with a happy groan. Keith rolled a pancake and started eating it that way as he slipped out of the bed and looked out at their yard. 

“I want to propose something for tomorrow,” he announced. The two watched as Keith turned back to them. 

“Tomorrow, we spend the day in bed. Only leave to use the bathroom and get food, but Kosmo teleports us to the kitchen for food.” 

“Why?” James asked. 

“To relax a little. To breathe, to settle in. I don’t know. When was the last time we all stayed in bed, just to stay in bed? Huh? Not from being sick or going at it too hard or a hangover or pulling an all-nighter, no. Stay in bed, all day, to stay in bed.” 

“That is so unhealthy,” the brunette declared. 

“Maybe...but we kinda don’t have much else to do around here,” Shiro offered, which earned him a glare from the pilot. 

“I can tell you plenty of things we can do around here, otherwise why did we waste our time at the hardware store yesterday?” 

“Well, for one, we should probably get all that organized into what we need to use it for and the most pressing matters around the house. But organizational stuff takes time and you know how bad it is for you to hunch over the way you do when you get into your organizational projects. How many times has a medic gotten on your case because your damned hunching is causing another headache? Or shall we discuss the numerous times you’ve lost hearing in an ear? Or lost sensation in your extremities? Or even had your vision be impacted because of your need to get so bent out of shape over your work, that you put Quasimodo to shame?” Keith joked as he bent himself in half and put one shoulder up at an awkward angle, earning a chuckle from Shiro while James rolled his eyes. Keith chuckled as he set himself back on the bed.  “We can spend today getting ready, getting some food ready to go, and getting stuff around the bed to have ready for when we want it.” 

“But first, breakfast,” Shiro said as he set down his empty mug and made himself a plate of food. The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they ate and sipped at coffee, which they washed out in the bathroom sink before having a cup of tea, or cocoa in James’ case. Once that was done, Shiro’s prosthetic was put back on and the dishes were being collected, the trio made their way downstairs to wash the dishes. 

“So if we’re serious about this stay in bed all day plan, we’re going to need to handle the essentials today,” James announced. 

“Absolutely,” Shiro agreed. “Food for starters.” 

“I can handle that. Just let me know what you want,” Keith said. 

“I would also like to wash the sheets and get through the laundry,” James added. 

“I can handle getting some stuff within easy reach of the bed for us to do as well,” Shiro offered. 

“We should also get some stuff upstairs for Kosmo so he’s not bored.” James shuddered at Keith’s words, remembering the last time the cosmic wolf had gotten bored at home and had ripped his way through a pantry door and ended up getting sick from whatever he’d eaten. 

“Yea, let’s avoid that at all costs,” Shiro agreed. 

“So should I make some frozen and stuffed kongs for him?” Keith asked. 

“I can help with making him some treats and meal replacements too,” James offered. “If we make them right, we can munch on them too.” 

“That sounds pretty cool,” Shiro said with a smile. “If you guys want to make him some beef bouillon cubes, I can grab the ice cube molds from the basement.” 

“Great! We could even make some ice cubes for us to suck on,” James cheered, raising a chuckle from Keith. James’ grey-violet eyes rolled and he sighed. “Why?” 

“Because you’re you babe. Hard to not think like that with you around,” the raven-haired half-Galra teased as he smacked James’ ass and put the last plate away in the cupboard. The brunette shot a glare at his lover, which was quickly removed by a tender kiss on each cheek from each boyfriend, turning his glare into more of a frustrated pout. 

“You two make it too hard to be annoyed at you.” 

“Good,” they said together.

“Let’s get started,” Keith said. The trio set off around the house, grabbing ingredients for cooking and cooking molds from the basement. James pulled up the recipes on his tablet while Shiro and Keith washed the molds, making sure there wasn’t any dust in the silicone. Once that was done, Shiro took Kosmo upstairs so James and Keith would be undisturbed while they cooked. Once the silver-haired admiral was out of sight, the two smirked at each other. 

Keith pulled out a few pots and massive bowls and began setting packaged ingredients inside. Meanwhile, James was grabbing a bouillon cube, some drink mixes, and yogurt as well as cups with narrow spouts and a funnel. Once everything was set out, the two began working on the stuff James had grabbed, preparing bone-shaped bouillon cubes for Kosmo, lemonade ice cubes that got carefully poured into the funnel to fill some sphere molds, yogurt filled more molds to be turned into a healthy frozen snack, some watermelon was pureed and poured into even more molds, various juices, sports drinks, and even a few sodas were poured into even more molds and all of them were placed into the freezer to set. Once those were finished, James and Keith turned their attention to the actual food. James looked over the ingredients. 

“Okay, so I see a lot of chocolate, flour, honey, gelatin, vegetables….and a LOT of chicken.” 

“Okay I have like 2 recipies for the chicken,” Keith said. “One is chicken noodle soup that we could also use as...like a topper for Kosmo’s food while we also eat it.” 

“Oh! I like that idea! But I also feel like that’s setting us up for begging.” 

“Maybe, but it’s a treat for him.”

“Okay, so explain the rest of all this to me,” James said, gesturing to the massive amount of ingredients. 

“So, we’ve got stuff for pretzels, chocolate with puffed rice, sushi, pasta, meatballs, bread, gummies, just a lot of stuff,” Keith admitted with a chuckle. 

“I can see a lot of stuff. So, how’re we starting this?” 

“I think….if you can get started on some gelatin mixtures, I can get started on the chocolates and puffed rice,” the raven-haired Paladin suggested. 

“And I know I need a quarter cup of corn syrup per box of jell-o, so this little bottle is not going to stretch for all these boxes we have,” James said, picking up a bottle of corn syrup the length of his hand. 

“I think I put it in the basement pantry. I actually need to get the double broiler from there as well so you get started and I’ll bring up the big bottle for ya.”    
“Thank you babe,” James said with a peck to Keith’s cheek as he passed, headed downstairs. The next few hours were spent mixing, cutting, frying, freezing, chopping, rolling, pouring, baking, kneading, tenderizing, mashing, boiling, seasoning and even a little bit of nibbling here and there. As everything finished, they were placed into the fridge in containers. But once the food was complete, there was still the multiple packages of chicken Keith had grabbed at the store. 

“Now what are you going to do with those?” James asked as the raven-haired man bent backwards until his back let out a few satisfying pops. 

“Make some delicious food. But first I think I’m gonna take a break from bending over the counter and stove. If you don’t want to help me with the recipes-”

“I’m taking a nap,” James stated as he headed up the stairs. Keith chuckled as he followed his lover back to their bedroom. Shiro was seated on the floor with the crafts spread out around him, his tablet in hand and a video playing. “What is this mess?” James asked before Keith gently pushed him towards the bed. 

“Go take your nap, we’ll have it cleaned up before you wake up.” 

“Please,” James groaned as he laid down and pulled the covers over his head. Shiro turned off his video and chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head. 

“I got caught up in some tutorials on some of these crafts. I wanted to figure out if we could do them in bed.” Keith chuckled as he started picking up some of the kits. 

“Let’s take these to the guest room and let James rest in peace.” The two made quick work of gathering everything and taking them to the other room. Once the kits were spread out over the guest bed, the two set about putting everything into piles. Anything sticky or with tiny pieces got put into a rejection pile. Everything else got put into a pile of possible choices. Once they were done, Keith flopped onto the bed with a sigh. 

“Tired?” Shiro asked as he crawled onto the bed and snuggled next to his dark-haired lover. 

“What do you think? I’ve been making food all morning.” Shiro smiled as he pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple. 

“And we appreciate your efforts. Can I interest you in a massage as a thank you?” 

“You absolutely can, but don’t be surprised if I’m asleep when you’re done.” Shiro chuckled as he pushed himself off the bed. 

“I’ll go get some oil. Just a moment.” Keith let out a grunt as he heard Shiro shut the door. The half-Galra’s thoughts wandered to the packaged of chicken downstairs, waiting to be made. Not for the first time in his life, Keith believed he’d bitten off more than he could chew, but he’d never backed down from challenges he presented to himself before and he wasn’t about to now. But creating the items in his head would certainly take hours, and he’d already spent hours cooking through the day. Granted he could ask for help, but he knew James would argue the practicality and Shiro...Shiro couldn’t cook to save his own life. The man had nearly set fire to the kitchen trying to make pasta one time. Since then, James had banned him from the stove and oven. 

Keith was about to doze off when he heard the door open and close again. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” Shiro asked. Keith groaned as he pushed himself up just a little and pulled off his shirt before flopping back onto the bed. He felt a drizzle of oil land on his back before Shiro’s hands spread it over his back. Then those fingers were working into his sore muscles, drawing groans from the black-haired hybrid. 

Shiro shifted onto the bed a little as he worked his way up Keith’s back. The Black Paladin made a noise of curiosity when he felt a brush of fabric that wasn’t the cotton shirt Shiro had been wearing earlier, and definitely not the denim jeans he’d had on. One violet eye peeked open and glanced at the white-haired admiral, only to widen upon seeing that Shiro had gotten changed into a silvery lingerie set that Keith recognized from their last anniversary celebration. A bralette cupped Shiro’s chest tenderly and from the band was a sheer curtain of silver that ended just past his hips with a satin ribbon. The bralette had a matching bow that drew Keith’s attention to the matching, lacy panties, showing Shiro’s sizeable manhood tucked inside. 

“You okay, Keith? You’re tensing up quite a bit,” Shiro said with a smirk and a wriggle to his ass, as if he were completely unaware of what he was doing to his lover. Keith let out a low sound very similar to a growl before he reached back and shoved Shiro’s side, knocking the man onto his back on the bed as Keith rolled so he stood at the edge of the bed, between Shiro’s spread legs. The silver-haired man let out a chuckle that turned to a moan as Keith bent down and began sucking at Shiro’s throat, as he pressed his quickly hardening cock to Shiro’s panties. 

“Can I?” Keith panted into Shiro’s skin, who nodded his permission as Keith returned to covering his throat in hickeys and moved a hand down to grope at the lacy panties and Shiro’s perfect ass. Shiro moaned at the sensations running through his nerves and his hands slipped over Keith’s back, still covered in the massage oil. 

Keith reached back and rubbed his fingers in as much of the oil as he could and pushed the crotch of Shiro’s panties out of the way to rub his fingers around the pucker before he began to press in, finding Shiro was already stretched and lubed up. The hybrid couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat at the thought of Shiro prepping himself, stretching himself on his own fingers and knowing how much Keith would appreciate the thought. 

And Keith decided he just had to show the depth of his appreciation. 

His lips caressed Shiro’s jaw, suckled on his earlobe and left a good, dark hickey behind his ear. The snow-haired admiral groaned as his lover traced the straps of his bralette down to the middle of his sternum, repeating the gesture on both sides while his fingers continued to massage inside Shiro’s passage, stretching and pressing against his prostate in such a way that had Shiro squirming under Keith’s touch. The Black Paladin took one of the bow ends in his mouth and slowly pulled, opening the bralette and the sheer curtain parted, revealing the scarred, pale skin beneath. Keith licked, kissed and sucked dark marks into the skin on and around the scars as he made his way lower and lower on his lover’s body.

Shiro whined when Keith’s attentions disconnected their hips and he gripped at Keith’s hair with an oily hand. 

“Keith,  _ please _ ,” he gasped as Keith prodded his prostate again. The black-haired Paladin merely smirked as he used his free hand to tug at the thin strap of Shiro’s panties, freeing his erection that dribbled pre-cum on the scarred stomach. Slowly, violet eyes never moving from Shiro’s reddening face, Keith licked at the head of his lover, groaning at the slightly bitter taste as Shiro threw his head back and moaned loudly. “ _ Keith! _ ” he begged, trying to use his feet to pull on Keith’s hips, to pull him back to standing, but to no avail. 

Keith traced the lines of Shiro’s panties with his lips and the movements slowed the closer and closer he got to his own fingers, still pistoning in and out of Shiro’s hole. The ashen-haired man squirmed, thrusting his hips towards his lover, only for Keith’s arm to hold him firmly in place as the man licked around the pucker. Shiro cried out at the sensation, the heels of his feet digging into Keith’s slippery back. 

Keith pulled his fingers out before he started kissing Shiro’s pinkened hole, licking at the rim and massaging the cheeks of his ass as he pulled the squirming man closer to himself. 

“Keith,” Shiro gasped, the coil in his stomach tightening more and more as his lover’s ministrations continued. The hand in Keith’s hair tugged and the other gripped at the sheets as Shiro’s toes curled and he felt the hot jolt of pleasure racing through his nerves as he reached his climax and his stomach was splattered in white. 

Keith reached down with his free hand and unbuttoned his pants before shoving them and his underwear down and thrusting to the hilt into Shiro’s still-quivering passage, knocking the air from the admiral’s lungs and forcing a final, burning spurt of semen from the man’s cock. 

The hybrid gave his lover a moment to come down from his high and adjust to the girth inside him. Shiro ran his hand over Keith’s side and gave a nod when he was ready and the half-Galra started slowly, shallowly thrusting inside his lover. 

Shiro moaned as his nerves sang with each thrust, the sweet sensation making white lightning flash at the edges of his vision and the tips of his fingers and toes tingle. He was faintly aware of Keith’s mouth on his neck again and the moans coming out of his own mouth, although he couldn’t care less about his volume. 

Suddenly, Keith pulled out entirely, drawing a whine at the loss from the admiral. The dark-haired man kissed his cheek before helping him to roll over. The hybrid buried his nose in his lover’s neck, inhaling his deep, warm scent, accented by the sweet tang of the soap they all used. His tongue laved over the man’s neck before he lightly bit into the skin and slipped back inside his lover, moving at a slower pace than before, but putting more power into his movements so Shiro was screaming into the comforter as he was pushed further and further onto the bed. Keith clamored up after him and held him in place in the middle of the bed before giving a little more speed to his thrusts. 

He groaned as Shiro clamped around him, the velvety heat rhythmically pulling him in deeper, trying to milk him for all he had. Keith chuckled before he grabbed at the strap of Shiro’s lingerie and slowly pulled both sides down as far as he could, not faltering in his movements, but slowing again, much to Shiro’s frustration. Keith sucked at the skin of his lover’s back as he had his front, paying attention to each of the scars in turn as he came across them, his hands running over the muscles of Shiro’s human arm and tracing the fine lines of his prosthetic before entangling his fingers with Shiro’s. 

“Keith, please,” the white-haired man sobbed as he reached back with one hand, trying to pull Keith’s head closer as he twisted his own head around. Keith indulged a kiss to his lover’s lips, tongues delving into mouths, tracing teeth and gums and Shiro tugged gently on Keith’s bottom lip, trying to provoke him into just that little bit more. 

Keith growled before he pulled away, lightly tugging on Shiro’s body to pull him into standing on his knees, back pressed against Keith’s chest as the half-Galra gripped the base of the admiral’s leaking cock, earning another whine from the man. 

“Keith!” 

“Scream for me, Shiro,” Keith growled into his ear, his thrusts slowly gaining speed again. “I want you sending the birds on the roof flying, wake James up so he’ll come in here and see you getting your brains fucked out of you. Scream so everyone will know what’s going on here.” Shiro gasped as he felt the bulge at the base of Keith’s cock brushing against his hole and the feel of teeth - no,  _ fangs _ \- brushing against the back of his neck. Keith’s nails prickled at his skin as they lengthened slightly, coming to a point. Shiro twisted his head around and caught sight of those golden scalera, accenting the sliver of violet in his lover’s eyes, nearly entirely swallowed by the slitted pupils. 

One more hard thrust and Shiro screamed as he felt his entrance stretch to accomodate the knot of Keith’s cock. Keith grunted as he felt the coil in his stomach snap and his balls tighten and he couldn’t help biting into Shiro’s skin as he felt himself come inside his lover. Shiro’s head fell back against his shoulder as he came on the comforter, Keith’s hand milking him through his orgasm as Shiro’s passage milked him of his own. 

For a good moment, Shiro couldn’t think straight. His entire world focused down solely to Keith, Keith,  _ Keith _ . Tender lips kissed his skin, gentle hands laid them both on the bed, careful to avoid the wet spots on the comforter. 

The dark-haired hybrid couldn’t help the smile on his face as he kissed Shiro’s face over and over as the man panted, trying to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm. 

“I love you,” he breathed into the admiral’s skin, earning a groan when he sucked on the spot. 

It took a few minutes for Keith’s knot to go down, and he spent the time covering Shiro in kisses and whispering loving words of praise into his skin and fresh hickeys where he could. 

The snow-haired admiral moaned loudly as Keith slipped out, cum slipping out of his abused hole as Keith made his way down Shiro’s body, pressing kisses to his scars again, and even moving the lingerie to pay particular attention to the scars he hadn’t been able to reach while inside his lover. Tender licks and gentle kisses had Shiro shivering as Keith’s hands wandered down to his ass, pressing into the soft skin and spreading the cheeks that made the man whimper. 

Keith pulled back and couldn’t help the spike of arousal that shot through him at the sight of semen leaking from his lover. The half-Galra licked up the bitter semen that had spilled and licked a fat stripe over his lover’s hole, drawing a gasp from Shiro as his hand shot down and gripped at the man’s dark hair before he started scrambling with his port, disconnecting it as quickly as possible. Last time Keith had done this, the arm had nearly gone haywire and Shiro did not want to re-experience that terror while he was trying to enjoy having overstimulating sex with his partner. 

Keith’s fingers slipped inside and began cleaning his lover out. Shiro was groaning and kicking as his overstimulated nerves screamed for a reprieve, but the sensation made his cock twitch. Keith groaned at the sensation of Shiro’s passage clamping on his tongue. 

The white-haired admiral gasped and shook as Keith’s mouth continued to ravage him from the inside out, forcing his nerves into overdrive. His feet slipped up Keith’s still-slick back as his hand grabbed at the sheets and the familiar coil began to tighten in his stomach. 

“Ke-Keith!” he gasped and Keith pulled away from his entrance and swallowed him down in one fast movement that had Shiro arching off the bed as he climaxed, his entire body trembling as Keith swallowed around him. 

Keith didn’t move as Shiro slowly came down from his high, leaving him an exhausted, sweaty, panting mess on the bed. The half-Galra wiped at his mouth before he went to the bathroom, wet a washcloth and returned to carefully and gently clean his lover up. Gently wiping at his shoulders and stomach and slowly making his way down the man’s body. 

Once that was done, Keith deposited the cloth into the laundry chute, closing the door on a corner so it could dry some before it was dropped. He then scooped Shiro into his arms, the admiral nuzzling into his tender hold as the Black Paladin brought him to the bedroom, where James was still peacefully napping, Kosmo on the bed dozing with him. 

Tenderly, Keith deposited his lover onto the bed and tucked the blankets around him. Shiro turned over and snuggled up to James. Keith smiled before pressing tender kisses to the heads of both his lovers before he slipped out of the room, headed down to the guest room to clean up and then down to the kitchen.

* * *

James turned over as he heard the bedroom door close and smiled softly at Shiro’s sleepy face. He pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead and chuckled. 

“You two can’t keep your hands off each other, can you?” Shiro grunted as he snuggled deeper into the blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now people!! Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Stay the heck home!! Stay safe! Stay healthy! Enjoy your time with your family!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all! What did you think? I know this chapter is not hugely action-packed. But this is what my family and I did when we realized we were likely to get a shelter in place order. We also brought my grandfather up to our house to live with us for a bit because he found bedbugs in his bed that morning. We stocked up on sodas and snacks and ingredients for recipes and my mom had been making a couple trips to Costco to make sure we had everything. She even made an inventory spreadsheet that we all are paying attention to. 
> 
> So go ahead, give the challenge a try! I dare you! Tell us how you and your family got ready and prepared to lock down, tell us how you're doing since quarantine started. 
> 
> Another challenge unto you! Leave a comment! Bookmark! Leave a kudos! I love seeing what you guys think and if you have any ideas for crafts that the boys should try or recipes, let me know! 
> 
> BYE!!! STAY AT HOME!!!!!


End file.
